In accordance with a development of electronic technologies, various systems for convenience and stability of a driver have been recently developed and used for a vehicle. Particularly, there is an autonomous emergency braking (AEB) for handling dangerous situations which are not recognized by the driver.
The AEB continuously monitors the situations around the vehicle and automatically brakes the vehicle when the dangerous situation occurs, thereby making it possible to prevent an unexpected accident.
In order to monitor the environment around the vehicle, a method detecting and continuously tracking obstacles around the vehicle by using images of the environment around the vehicle has been used. In order to detect the obstacles around the vehicle, a mono-image or a stereo-image may be used. Since a detection method using the mono-image has low separability between the obstacle and a background, detection performance is degraded. Therefore, a detection method using the stereo-image has been mainly used.
However, as in the case such as a pedestrian or a two-wheeled vehicle appeared behind the vehicle, even though the obstacles are detected using the stereo-image, small objects present in the vicinity of an object having a large size are recognized as a single object, so that a detection failure may often occur.